Have A Great Summer
by Pwnguin
Summary: A yearbook can do many things. In Lilly and Oliver's case, it can do LOTS of things. Lilly/Oliver


**Have A Great Summer**

By Pwnguin. Co-Authored By: AColdSky

Lilly's POV

So this was it. Our first year of high school had been come to a close, and more importantly, we had all survived without severe injuries. Well, except maybe for Oliver, when he opened that football player's locker thinking it was Rico's at the beginning of the year. Other than that, Oliver, Miley, and I had survived our first year at Seaview High. And things were looking up.

I took a deep breath smelling years of book dust and ocean air that filled the hallways of Seaview High. Three months without that smell was something I could live with. I sighed and spun around a corner to yet another hallway.

"Hey there Lilly," Miley said coming up to me.

I gave her a big hug and mock screamed, "This is it! We survived! We are no longer Freshman girls. As of now, we are now... sophmore girls." I put emphasis on 'sophmore' and elbowing her side for effect.

"Chill, Lill. There's still 2 hours of school left. We aren't sophmores yet." Miley said, shaking her head.

I sighed. Come on. It was the last day. She couldn't be even a little excited?

"Whatever, Miles. Come on, let's go pick up a yearbook and find Oliver." I grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her to the student store.

Miley groaned, "Really, who looks at the yearbook? All it has are pictures of Amber and Ashley looking like Amber and Ashley-like and pictures of us losers looking... well.. loser-like."

I shrugged and paid the girl behind the counter, then waited for my yearbook, "It holds memories. And I want to see how many signatures I can get before the end of the day." I grabbed my yearbook and flipped through the pages. "See? They even put it in color this year. Thanks to all those fundraisers, we can actually afford colored pictures," I pointed out.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Colored pictures. Big whoop."

I held out a pen and the open yearbook in front of Miley and said, "At least be my first signature."

Miley sighed, "Fine. I'll sign your yearbook. But, only because you're my best friend."

But before Miley could even grab the pen, Oliver flew out of nowhere and grabbed my yearbook.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed. I struggled to get my yearbook from out of his clutches.

"No! I have to see if it's true!" Oliver hollered, so loud that people in the hallway were staring. He started flipping through the pages frantically.

"See if what's true?" I asked, still trying to loosen his grip on the book.

Oliver ignored me and continued flipping pages like a page-turning maniac. I grasped the book as hard as I could and pulled. His sweaty hands made it easy to loosen it out. We both fell back with a thud.

"Oliver!" I said, getting up and brushing my jeans. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Oliver got up and grasped my yearbook again. He was out of breath, "You.. have.. to see.. this." His sweaty palms slid off the book easily.

"See what?!" I yelled in his face.

"If you just hand me the yearbook..."

"I am NOT letting your monkey paws on my yearbook." I said firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry. But for your information, Lillian, my 'monkey paws' have already been on your yearbook."

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't believe he had used my real name on me. And Oliver's name wasn't short for anything.

Miley laughed, "Lillian? Lilly's real name is Lillian? That's soooo..."

I gave Miley an evil look. She stuttered back, "Uh.. I mean. It's a great name!" Then she looked at Oliver in a weird way, "You know her real name and I don't?! No wonder you guys got cu... I mean..."

"What?!" I yelled. Got what? What did we get?

"Nothing!" Miley exclaimed. "It's nothing. Well, I.. gotta go!" And she disappeared before I got to say anything. I looked at Oliver in the eye and said, "What was she talking about?"

Oliver groaned, "Well, I could tell you, but you'd have to hand me your yearbook!"

"No!" I shouted. "You have to tell me first!"

"Well I don't know if it's true or not."

"If what's true or not?"

"Just hand me the yearbook..."

"NO!" I shouted so loud that Oliver shut his mouth and kept quiet. I sighed and said, "Just tell me what to turn to."

He sat down on a nearby table and I sat next to him. He reached to open the book, but I gave him Miley's dagger eyes, and he immediately backed away. "Turn to the superlatives," he said quietly.

"Superlatives?" I echoed. "You do realize that the only thing on that page are great looking pictures of Amber and Ashley getting 'Best Dressed' or 'Best Looking'. Why the heck do you want to look at the superlatives?"

"Do you want to know or not?" Oliver fired back.

I shrugged and turned to the superlatives page, "Okay, I'm at the superlatives page. Now what?"

"...Read it!" Oliver shouted in my ear. I slapped his face and began reading.

"Best Dressed, Amber Addison. Best Looking, Amber Addison." I sighed and turned to Oliver. "So?"

"Keep reading," he pestered.

"Most Likely To Succeed, Lucas Lowell. Most Athletic, Matt Marshall. Oh, so this is about my past boyfriends. So what?"

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted. "Will it kill ya to keep reading?!"

"Fine!" I said. I continued reading, "Cutest Couple.. oh."

Now I had seen what Oliver was talking about. It read...

Cutest Couple: Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott.

Me.

And Oliver.

Oliver and I.

Cutest _Couple_?

I swore my jaw hit the table. I felt Oliver's hand push it back up. "C- C- CUTEST COUPLE?!?!" I managed to studder.

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed. "Get a hold of yourself. Take a deep breath. That's it. Now.. calm down.

"CUTEST COUPLE?!" I stood up and stared at my yearbook. "We are NOT a couple."

"Well," Oliver began. "We do hang out a lot. And we have been friends forever. And we know things about each other that Miley doesn't. I guess people thought we were an item, ya know?"

"CUTEST COUPLE?!" I repeated. This was not happening. Oliver was only my friend. My best friend. My best friend since we knew how to count. This was NOT the guy I was supposed to be a couple with. He was a player, a donut, an idiot, and a... a MONKEY!

Oliver didn't say anything. He just watched me full of fury. Did he not understand how big of a deal this was? "Who the heck voted US for cutest couple?" I asked still staring at the page in disbelief.

"Everybody?" Oliver questioned. "We were pretty much the only candidate."

"WHAT?! How the heck do you know that?!" I scowled at him.

"From people! That's how I heard that we got Cutest Couple. I would be able to explain if you JUST STOP YELLING!"

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP YELLING!"

We both stood up and were now nose to nose.

"SHUT UP!" Oliver shouted.

"YOU!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MONKEY!"

"SKATER!"

What happened next was highly unexpected.

Our lips met into a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my back. We broke apart after about 30 seconds. His face was bright red and I felt mine burning up.

We were silent for about a minute, until Oliver said, "Uh.. well.. have a great summer.

**-The End-**


End file.
